The Dance festival
by Empress dee
Summary: Terry Bogard falls in love for the third time!


**Chapter 2 – The SNK dance festival in Japan**

Touring Tokyo, Japan with my father, we had reached downtown. We were stationed at a hotel nearby, so we walked there. The streets were busy, as would be expected for that area. I had fully recovered since my operation and I was half-hoping that I would meet Terry here to thank him for saving my life.

My dad saw a sale going on at a big electronics department store while I saw a sign for a dancing audition. We parted ways and agreed to either meet at the dance studio or at a noodle house down the street.

In I went, with a costume in hand. I had bought it just before going into the studio so I didn't look like I was on a mission. I could feel the energy of Terry Bogard. It was as if I could smell him, but not get any actual scent from him; that attraction that can only mean karma or destiny. I changed just as I saw Terry emerge from his dressing room. He had changed outfits, but he was still looking mighty hot under the collar. He was angry for some reason. And what was worse about that, Terry was speaking in Japanese. I did not know Japanese that well, so I had little idea what he was saying. But, I could tell that he was upset just by his hand emotions, and the way that he was moving them about.

The man that was standing in front of Terry and looking as confident as ever was the choreographer and the host of the audition. He spoke some English and said in a strong accent, "Terry, you must calm down or you are not going to win this contest. We need a woman to join the team other than the beautiful Mai Shiranui Bogard because just as your younger brother has a partner to dance beside that is female, so do you. We need to give you a better image. People are getting tired of hearing about the Lone Wolf. Look, you don't need to fall head over heels for her. I can do that for you, if you'd like."

Terry then glanced my way, and glared at me as if I was interrupting something. I turned away and with a big blush on my face walked over to the stage. The other members just looked exhausted and just wished that this was the final number.

On this team there was Terry Bogard as Captain, and then there was Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui Bogard, Rock Howard, Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi, and Joe Higashi. Mai and Andy were married by this adventure.

When I danced, it was very poor. I felt like I was the worst person ever to dance that and that there was no way that I was going to be accepted. However, as luck would be on my side that day, I was chosen as the new member. I had no idea why I was chosen, but by the look on Terry's face after, it seemed like the choreographer had just made his last mistake. Terry was very cross by now and was not on speaking terms with anyone.

The next day, it was rehearsals. By the way, it was January 6, 2004 as the date of this adventure. Remember this is a fictional adventure and has nothing to do with the actual storylines.

Anyway, at rehearsals, I tried to do a bit better, but it seemed worse than the day before. Terry was absent that day. Andy just claimed that when he talked with Terry that Terry had come down with a cold and could not dance worth beans. Well, he should look at me for how I was dancing. Ha, ha, ha. I was terrible!

Then on day 3, the same thing, Terry was away again! But, on this day, since the team and I were at the choreographer's house, the rehearsals went slightly different than the days before. Thinking that Terry has had enough of this, the choreographer decided to put "the moves" on me, he tried to touch me in an area that a man was not supposed to be touching. When the choreographer tried that, I had retaliated and punched the choreographer right where it hurts the most. I needn't have to say where. Then I kicked him there, threw him into the air, for I was not exactly human, and then I summoned a Kamehameha wave like I was on Dragon ball Z or something.

Andy gaped when he saw the Kamehameha wave. It was a similar technique to his Shoryoken attack. The throw I had done was impressive too. He had phoned Terry and told him all about that day.

Then there was the day of the finals. We had been judged on our performance and they said that if I performed with a little improvement that there was a chance that the Fatal Fury team would win the trophy. The fatal fury team was the name of our dancing team.

So, on the bus, a rickety old vehicle, I sat beside Terry. I had to. All of the other seats were taken and had no room. His mood didn't seem to have improved much at all. He looked better though, if he did have some sort of sickness. As he was looking out the window, staring into space, I felt that it was time that I said something about Terry's foul mood. I also thought that this would be the best time to say thank you for saving me.

I instinctively touched Terry's leg. I wasn't trying to be a pervert; it's just where I could touch him to get his attention. His upper body nearly suffocates me compared to my tiny boned figure. And Terry, he's so tall! I am like a foot shorter than he is. So, the leg was the only reasonable place to touch him. He looked at me with those fiery blue eyes of his. I had to nearly force the words out of my mouth so as to not lose control. He was attractive at that moment. Everything was just right then.

I said to Terry, "Terry, look, I am sorry that you were upset over the past few days. I know that choreographer was a jerk. I sent him to a different dimension for you." I giggled then, for I wasn't sure if I meant literally another dimension when I beat the choreographer senseless. Then I added, "Anyway, I know I am not much of a dancer either, but none of you have given me much of a chance. And this, this is our last chance to show what great dancers we can really be. I know that deep inside you want to show potential, but, something is holding you back. Terry," I was finishing my statement, "I wanted to thank you also for saving my life that day. I know it was you who brought me to see Ken after I was rendered unconscious."

At that, Terry took my chin and lowered his mouth to mine. He said in a low voice, "I am going to kiss you, you know."

I knew it then too. He was going to kiss me. It was slow, passionate, and deep. Even though I was breathless, I wanted more. The other members had their mouths agape. Especially Rock. Rock was the adopted son of Terry and I didn't know it at the time, but Terry had sworn to Rock that Rock was going to be only his. Terry had no idea that he was going to fall in love and this quickly.

The dance number was a success and from then on, rumor had spread around South Town that Terry Bogard, the Lone Wolf had fallen in love.


End file.
